A Hidden Legend
by SasukeRin
Summary: This story is about a ninja that was hidden from Naruto, people thought it was a myth. The chapters tells the myth of a young girl named Malioko and the story will tell of her harrish life she battles.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

Many years ago, in a world where demons and spirits ran wild, there was a village hidden in the land of fire, known as Konohagakuno. Also know as the village hidden in the leaves. Konoha was homes to many elite warriors. These warriors, known as ninja's, were always vexed by the existence of the demon Kyuubi. The demon that was named Kyuubi resembled a giant fox which has nine tails. When he would shake his tail, storms would com and mischief would circulate. Each of these tails embodied a secret type and degree of power. The Kyuubi was a tough opponent for any creature and ninja together. However, when the thought of terrorism came to his mind, the country was utterly powerless to oppose him. The many who rose to defend the village that day, only a few survived. In the tragic events that transpired that day the Kyuubi destroyed many daring ninjas and he decimated clans. When the casualties were enormous, that they had to estimate the number of the death count in the village and after the final battle of the Fox, the villagers had to recount their defeat with the Nine Tailed Fox. They have hailed the true courage and nobility of the fourth Hokage, who gave his life, valiantly, to contain the destructive power of the Kyuubi. The host for this horrible power is his son, Uzumaki, Naruto (He will come into the story in time). They rejoiced at the sweet taste of victory, though they mourn for the sacrifice of their Hokage. The time before peace was established between the people of Konoha and the spirits of the world.

The ignorant material the people of Konoha teach their children, when the fact is, that is only partially true. Many of the true things were hazed from or forcefully made to forget. The truth about the infant Malioko was hidden for no one to know, to be told it was a myth. Her blood was rich of the Royal family of the wind, the village of the waves. This story will become apparent to the events of that will happen to this unfortunate child.

* * *

Chapter One- The Ninja Myth

Rin and Haku Winzanad had ruled a town, which was to the east of the hidden leaf. This particular village, for many generations as been known as the birth place of man and was at the edge of the spirit world. Since the rise of the nine tailed demons, the town had been destroyed, that made it resemble a ghost town, with it in ruins. Rin and Haku were the only ones that survived, with their baby Malioko Winzanad. They were in an underground hideout that they built for a time like this, as they were shoveling the debris of the town around them, to get out of the hideout, while Malioko was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Look what has happened… So many innocent people killed in this war with the Kyuubi," Rin said concernedly.

"I know… we can't restore what has been completely destroyed. I guess we will be left of the wind village. Most of the elite ninjas who grew up here are in the leaf. It must be defecating,"

A little giggle came from the child in the shelter. She had brought them joy in the darkest time when they needed it. They loved their daughter dearly, admired her beauty and innocence, she had been bon gifted and favored by the spirits.

Their crops were damaged with the village and they needed it. Rin went into the forest to seek out food while Haku watched their daughter. She came back with oodles of fruits, nuts, and berries she could find. She stored it in the shelter and said,

"Are you going to hunt for meat? So we could have food for no less than a week."

He went into the forest with a spear in his hand without griping. He felt trained but they needed nourishment for a while. The mother was watching Malioko playing with her blanket. She liked the blanket because it was soft, warm and fit her just right. She never liked stuffed bears, trinkets, or any kind of toy.

Without warning, Rin heard the pounds of the tails striking mountains and towns to rubble.

"Oh god no! This can't be happening again!" She shouted with tears held in her eyes.

She ran to Malioko and dropped a scroll of her information and about the jutsu that was passed down with their royal family. Gave her a kiss on the head, as tears were rolling down her checks,

"I've got to try to destroy this beast… "She ran outside seeing her husband being slaughtered in front of her.

"You ignorant man, you cannot defeat me!" The Kyuubi shouted with laughter.

"But I know how to!" Rin shouted, while starting the jutsu of the wind.

"You think that weak jutsu will work on me? You must be dim-witted, I posses the five chakra's, with them united I can demolish a whole country with a small sum."

She inhaled large amounts of air, ignoring what he said. She was frenzied with hate for destroying the one she cherished. She didn't want her daughter to suffer because of him. She exhaled a tsunami, that hat an atrocious wrath. The fox was taken aback,

"That made me flinch, not even the Hokage could do that but you are just in my way."

He ran up to her face and slaughtered her with on swipe of his claw. He snickers and went to his business searching for things to keep in the crushed town. He was sniffing the ground around him and saw an underground shelter. He thought that something valuable might be in there. As he opened it and he saw childlike green eyes.

The fragile, pale skin, with short, wavy blue hair, the Kyuubi jumped back. He didn't know what to do. He has never in his life seen an innocent and beautiful baby. He thought he was in the presence of an angel, which was absolutely the opposite side where he was from.

He crawled towards the baby and picked her crib up. He saw something in her crib, a scroll, of the jutsu that her mother used and her name. Such a gorgeous name, he thought. He picked her up from her cradle. Set the crib down on the ground, and watched her play with his fur on his paw. He smiled and was happy for once and for something besides hurting things.

He grabbed the crib and Malioko to his cave, he felt bad for killing her parents but he would feel even worse if he left her there. He set her crib next to his bed of feathers. He took the scroll out of the crib and set it in his bed. He softly set her down in her crib. This was made with fine wood that was carved to look like a tree top to carry a baby that was twisted it looked like a dead willow tree.

He lay beside her, she was staring at him. He looked back at her and decided to let her sleep with him in his feather bed. He picked her up and set her beside him. She crawled toward him, cuddled, loved on him. He felt he wasn't worth it but he didn't want to push her away.

When they woke up side by side staring at each other, then at last he sluggishly got out of the bed. He got the berries from the shelter at the village when he took Malioko. He fed her the berries. He thought it was cute when she had the jam spread around her small face.

He took her to the field of flowers. He enjoyed watching the flowers blow in the wind. She rolled in the flowers. She couldn't crawl because it was hard with a foot of flowers in the way. He looked at her and chuckled. She was covered in grass and crushed petals from the flowers.

The Kyuubi grabbed her and twirled her in the air. She had an alluring giggle that sent joy all over him. They both enjoyed the time they had together. Later when she got a little older he urged her to walk. At six months old she learned how to walk roughly but it was close. But she falls every five steps but never stops trying.

The Kyuubi didn't only spend time with the child. He had to keep his malevolent reputation. He can't stand holding back on his powers and restrain himself from stressing over no killing. He is a demon. They can't stand to not have a little fun. As he crushed cities to his whim, he came back after his quick daily slaughter. Watch her try to walk, and eat berries together. Until one day everything will change my dear friends.

He went to her town to find anything that belonged to her. Unfortunately people were there before him. He smirked. He wasn't missing his fun after all. He ran out to annihilate them. They looked at him with displeasure. It was the wind ninjas that used to live there. They were sad about their village in ruins because of this beast but they didn't want to fight him at the moment. He destroyed most of them but the strongest left in that split second. The Kyuubi didn't want to bother with them at this time. He wanted to find something that might be close to Malioko.

He found a blanket, with her name on it and he took it and ran back home before she would wake up. He ran up to see her jumping up and down to see what he had but she was missing. He looked everywhere but nowhere to be found. He turned around and found the fourth Hokage, holding his dear little child. He growled with anger and shouted," Give her back, or I swear I will kill you instantaneously!"

"She is a human being. She doesn't fit in with you. You would kill her, wouldn't you?" After he said that he flashed away in a second with Malioko.

She screamed and cried her heart out. Malioko was young but she knew she loved the fox as her brother. She felt forcefully pulled away from who she loved.

The fox yelled as loud as he could, then he sat down for a second. He ran after the damned Hokage, hoping he would get her back safely. he ran across a great deal of elite to stop him from getting to the Hokage. The Kyuubi combined his wind chakra into a tsunami and whipped them out of his way in a split second. He was running around with rant and rave filled in his eyes, parading around with no care what so ever. Swinging his tails thrashing the forest into smithereens.

He saw the Hokage starting a seal jutsu while his cunning assistant holds Malioko and the secret scroll of the wind. He saw a spirit that the fourth summoned forward. The spirit was to use his power to seal the enemy's soul into temporary scroll but it had a great cost of his own life. As he realized that he was in a trap, as the soul goes through the Hokage to reach the fox but it was too late for the fox. He was caught by the seal and most of his soul was cut in half to start the sealing jutsu. He had little conscience to realize everything that has happened.

Malioko bitten the assistant to run up to the fox, she walked up to him and leaped on his arm. She cried, as he wrapped his giant arms around her and held her and said," I am giving you a gift that everyone in the world would want, the four chakra's. you will be the most powerful ninja in the world, this is a gift from me before I leave to go to into somewhere else…"

His power flows from him onto her, as he fades away into the fate that was laid for him. She was laying there, crying softly. Didn't know for sure what was happening because she was for sure that he was coming back. The Hokage drops to the ground beside her, from the side effects of the jutsu. If only he could see his family one last time, and hopefully she would use her powers wisely as she grew up.

* * *

And for next time, the new Hokage will determine the fate of the town, Uzumaki Naruto, and Malioko Winzanad.

* * *

really now...I got 53 hits and no one gave me a review. r u retarded? if you don't give me a review, i wont know if i have done bad or not. and i wont improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Meeting

After the incident of the death of the 4th and the Fox, everything was peaceful again. The leaf village loved the Hokage. The head ninjas had to choose the new Hokage. No one has surpassed the third Hokage. He has offered to take the position until a greater ninja would come and would sacrifice his life for the town just as the 4th did.

The third wanted a meeting to have the status after the battle and to say the new laws. He asked to send massages to the Elite ninjas to come to his meeting.

They met at the foot of the mountain where the faces of the Hokages were carved in. The Hokage stood in front of the talented ninjas. He had his white cloak on with it outlined in fed. The symbol of Fire on his hat, it is shaped like a helmet, and had cloth coming down on each side. He looked like he was in his middle ages.

The ninjas were standing there talking about the war with the Kyuubi. As the Hokage cleared his throat, they knew that was the signal he was going to talk. "We are gathered today to analyze the battle with the Kyuubi and discuss our new laws to keep this place as peaceful as possible… Tsunde, what is the death and injury count to the time the Kyuubi came and was defeated."

"Families; 100 killed, and 10 severally injured; Ninja warriors; 1 thousand killed, and 500 severally injured. That is all…" said the legendary Medical ninja.

"Thank you my dear… Anymore reports?"

"Yes…" said a shadow in the corner.

"Well well," He said with a grin.

"If it isn't the best assistant of the 4th Hokage! What do you have to say?"

"During the battle, I was watching an infant. She was in the clutches of the Fox before he had a rampage. They had a bond of some sort but the Hokage did his sealing jutsu to the Kyuubi, she bit me and ran to the Kyuubi. He said his last words and gave her four of his elemental Chakra's. She survived the immense power given to her."

"I see… we will discus later about where she will live and etc. I need to discus the laws… Tyou, write these laws sown, will you please... Ahem…

"First law, you shall show no emotion, we have lost people dear to us and if you get revenge or cry during a battle, you are asking for a death wish…

"Second Law, the third has sacrificed his life to seal that beast. He sealed the Fox in his dear son after he was born."

Everybody gasps in horror and was stricken with fear. Talking about the next war with the Kyuubi.

"Silence! I haven't even talked about the law yet! I will help us not have another war with the Kyuubi. You must not tell him he possesses the Kyuubi!"

The Ninjas were silent and were thinking about what he said.

"Anyway, last law is about the infant with the five elemental chakra's she has, including the element she was born with, you shall never tell her about the existence of ninjas or you will be punished a horrible fate. She will surpass all the Hokage's combined, no doubt about that! Besides that, people will be scared out of there wits of they knew if someone had so much power. It will be a mere myth, no one shall know, forget what you heard, and there shall be no existence of Malioko in our records of history in war. She will grow up with Kakashi and if he wishes to adopt her, he can whatever as long as she is safe without knowing about ninjas. You never know, she may find out, she might be really popular and might be stolen from us and be with our mortal enemy. That will not come true, is that understood?"

You will follow the new and old laws, anymore comments… Alright you are all dismissed."

The shadow figure of the 4th assistant appeared in the light. A cunning creature showing himself after the urgent meeting, he was in his late teens close to being old enough to go live on his own. He had no parents to hold him down. He in fact loved to read his favorite novel, "Come Come Paradise," or known in America as, "Make out paradise." He was slim, his blood line was the white fang, and grey hair spiked up like there was no gravity. He had a scar on one eye which was hidden with his headband. He had a mask on his mouth and nose. His rank was elite ninja. On his scared and yet a hidden eye which was a Sharingan. People know his as the copy ninja or the ninja who knows everything.

"So…what have you decide?" the Hokage asked.

"Well… since I am young, I will keep her and only adopt her as an uncle because I don't want to be a parent. And besides who doesn't like the word uncle," He said with his smile from ear to ear and his eyes closed so innocently.

"Uhh," the Hokage sat in wonder with a sweat drop formed by his head, "Okay whatever will make you happy. Any other things you need to tell me, do you have her information?"

"Oh! Yes I do! In fact the Hokage and I found this scroll in the Kyuubi's cave." Kakashi hands it over and the Hokage reads it.

"Malioko, blood line, village of the wind waves, Royal family heritage of Rin and Haku Winzanad. Jutsu…"

He reads the jutsu that is only used by the wind because they were born of the ritual, live, grown as a ninja, pass to be an elite ninja you must do the secret jutsu and learn many things in the leaf village.

"Well, I will keep this safe, just-in-case. Talk to you later. "The Hokage leaves with the scroll as Kakashi goes home to his girlfriend.

Kimi, his girlfriend, just like one of the characters in his favorite book. Ditsy blonde, and never knew what was going on. He was walking in with Kimi walking out with a toilet plunger in hand and said "So did you tell him we don't need this baby…Oh! Oh! Do you know how to work this! I was trying to clean my ears but it was all ooey and gooey so I washed it aaannd…"

"I'm sorry but I took the offer and adopted her. "He said as he felt bad for going out with some one like his favorite character in his book.

"Aaww… but I wanted one of our own…"

"Uhh…well…I can't offer that to you… I need to break this off… y-y-you a-a-are n-n-to my t-t-type."

He stuttered at the end because he knew what was happening next and he knew he was lying. She is what he wished for but she would be in the way.

A pot flew across as he expected but next time it wouldn't miss.

"WHY! I AM THE BEST GIRL YOU HAD! WAAHH!" He held her arm before she threw one at the child carelessly.

"Yes, the only girl I will have for a while. By the way…could you baby-sit my niece?" He said with his puppy eye. A pan flies to his fairly empty head of his…she fails to the ground.

"Wh-why would you say that?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You break up with me and ten ask me to baby-sit…well…as long as you don't get another girl other than me. Fine, deal, but if you get another girl. YOUR ASS IS GRASS, **AND I AM THE MOWER!!**"

"As she slams the door, he sighs with relief, and hoping she won't come back for a while. See's the infant crawling toward him in curiosity but in fear of flying objects. He smiles and closes his eyes of innocence and says, "Say 'Hello' to your new uncle!"

* * *

hey! Thanks for reading and leave me a review! I want to say thanks Jenny for typing it for me!


End file.
